Horizontal venetain blind assemblies are often mounted to ceiling or wall structure by way of a headrail which contains a tilt rod for tilting the slats of the blind and mechanisms for raising and lowering the slats. The connection between the ceiling or wall structure and the headrail may conventionally be by way of brackets which fit over the ends of the headrail. The brackets themselves are often made of metal stampings comprising a number of separate parts which then must be assembled together by riveting or other means resulting in a relatively expensive component.
Since the bracket overlaps a portion of the headrail, it is readily observable and may present a color contrast with a headrail if it is of a different color than the headrail. In order to assure that there is no color contrast, a large inventory of brackets must be maintained to accommodate the various headrail colors that may be used in venetian blind installations.
Further the use of brackets which extend over the outer periphery of the headrail results in a space between the ceiling and the top of the headrail when the headrail is installed which is objectionable since it creates an unsightly gap.
Many conventional brackets further must be manufactured with close manufacturing tolerances to assure a tight fit to prevent rattling of the headrail. Manufacture of the bracket and the headrail to tight tolerances necessarily increases the cost of manufacture both in parts produced and in the cost of tool design making the parts.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a headrail bracket which is applicable for use with horizontal venetian blind assemblies and which will overcome the aforementioned difficulties.